Who invited her to crash my party
by ChellaVampa
Summary: When Tasha keeps showing up ruining Rose and Dimitri's moment will Rose do a little... payback?  -Short Story- Title has changed from Rose doesnt like when chicks want her man!
1. Midnight Walk

**Ok I havent Updated in a while for i swear I'm not a strigoi (If you haven't read it then you should read it lol) and I would Update but i cant because I've alread gotten the next three chapters written on my laptop and its holidays and I'm not at home and my laptop is :( So I'm going to write a random oneshot that im thinking up on the spot lol, its 10:20pm and i cant sleep and I'm bored and the TV is taken so yer dont blame me if its terrible, its not my normal writting but hay i feel like being different :D Lol**

**Really sorry but yer anyways when I get my laptop back :D Then I will Update two chappys :D Yay and dont hate me pleasssseeeeeee lolz :D**

* * *

_This is before the attack but after the Cabin _

_**RPOV**_

I've been walking around campus for the past three hours because Lissa and Fireboy decided to take a little trip to the church attic, i haven't really been paying attention to where i've been walking I've just let my legs decide where to go, I looked up from the ground and found myself looking at the old past watch cabin, _our _cabin. "Well Rose looks like you really are missing your hot Russian god" i mumbled to myself then added "and your losing your mind talking to yourself" I laughed at my stupidity, I really am missing Dimitri even though i see him everyday at practice, its not the same anymore, like he said we have to keep our distance and well we have been, I now only see him in practices and even though we have a few stolen kisses here and there, that's it. Lissa new about me and Dimitri's relationship, at first she was furious but then she went all mushy on me wanting to here all about a forbidden love calling it a fairytale out of a book, i laughed so hard when she said and shook my head at her but i secretly agree, Dimitri is my knight in a cowboy duster, hehe.

I wasn't going to go into our cabin, cause i new if i went in there I'd fall asleep on the bed and then Lissa and Dimitri who knows maybe even Fireboy would go into panic attack mode, joy. I was just about the turn around and head back to my room and try and get some sleep when the lights in our cabin went on. I ducked back into the tree's to see Tasha and Dimitri, wait Dimitri! What the hell was he doing in there and what was Tasha doing here. Don't get me wrong Tasha is great but after her almost stealing my man, well lets just say she's lucky she's a moroi and that she didn't know he was mine or else she would have a broken noes and arm.

I quickly stopped my silent ranting and listened in on what they where saying. "Oh Dimika, I'm so glad you came over tonight, its great to catch up" Tasha said laughing a high pitched laugh, Dimitri shook his head laughing as well with one of those beautiful rare smiles on his face, "Well Tash its been great catching up, like you said but I'm afraid I have to go and get in a small bit of sleep before we have training with Rose" he said to her nodding up in the direction of the gym, his room and the place i should be sleeping, ha well take that Tasha he is going to see m...wait what does he mean we! "Oh yer, thanks for letting me come in and show Rose some of my material arts" she said giggling like she forgot something that is so obvious, ugh it make me sick. I mentally laguhed at myself for being so jealous. "Why dont you stay the night Dimika, its almost morning anways, so you'll most probably only get an 40minute or so sleep anyways minus the time you have to walk up there and everything, seems like a waste of time to me, why dont we just walk down to the lake and hang out?" she asked in her high annoying voice, come on comrade say no say no, "Sure why not, come on lets go" ugh why couldnt he say no, grrr. "Wait lets me get my coat and make us a drink and breakfast to go, k?" she batted her eyes is a extremely flirty way, Dimirti nodded and they entered me and dimitri's cabin. Possesive yer but whatever, he's my man and no woman is aloud in my teritory.

I suddenly had a very bad, mean Lissa killing me thought, i smiled evily to myself. I checked the bond since her emotions werent as high, so it should be all PG up there, hopefully, "I love you too now go and dont get cause" I, I mean Lissa was saying to christian looking at him adoringly, they were standing a few feet away from the church. I got out of her mind and took off in a sprint to where they were. As soon as i reached them Lissa was already starting her was back to her dorm as was christian, she heard my footsteps coming at her and she thought i was a gaurdian so she quickly hid behind a tree. I laughed quietly to myself before sneeking up behind her, I leapt at her and put my hands over her mouth so she wouldnt scream, only a small yelp excapt her lips, after i let go of her i clutched my stomach doulbling over trying not to laugh to loud, Lissa was staring at me shocked but then her emotion changed to angry as she whisper/shouted/hissed at me asking what the hell I was doing, i had tears in my eyes from laughing so much.

After i calmed down she kept glaring at me as daring to say something, i simply grinned at her and grabed her arm and dragged her along with me to the lake, "Hey, what are doing, Rose where are we going" Lissa said trying to keep up her angry tone but she was smiling and the bond gave her away.

"Lissa, Lissa, Lissa dont you know me at all, where going to do a little prank on Dimitri and Tasha thats all" I said trying and failing to keep a straight face. She rolled her eyes at "What are you going to do now Rose?" she mumbled under her breath. Once we arived at the lake we quickly ducked into hiding just as Tasha and my man came into view.

They were sitting down on a picnik blanket eating eggs and bacon and other mouth watering delicious food you can think of including the thing my eyes are glued to, your most probably thinking oh yer sure Dimitri easy, well now he has competion, there on a single plate lay about 5 mouth watering chocolate glazed donuts, omg i could smell them from here i was almost drooling.

* * *

**_I know that its short but you have three choices for the next chapter_**

_**1. **__Christian walks over out of the blue and tells tasha that he got her text to come have breaky and ...(cant spoil it sozz lol)_

_**2.**__Rose runs over with Lisssa and they grab the donuts and run and...(cant spoil heheheheheh)_

_**3. **__Rose and Lissa almost burst out laughing at how much Rose wants to go over and steal all the donuts but they go along with the plan Rose has in store for Tasha and Dimitri (and I'm not sure what plan to use yer hehe)_

**ChellaVampa Hehe** Sorry its short but I cant decied what one to use so please tell me and I'll put up the next chapter :) **TTYL**


	2. Swimming anyone?

**_OK option number 1 wins :D _**

**_Yay Lol I hope you enjoy _**

**_:D_**

* * *

There on a single plate lay about 5 chocolate glazed donuts, my mouth was watering so badly, they were the best thing in the world, other then Dimitri and Lissa of course. I was about to drag Lissa back away from them so we could make up a prank to do on Tasha and sadly Dimitri as well, but then i heard a sound I wasntexpecting to here, Christian Ozera was walking over to them "Hey Aunt Tasha, Guardian Belikov" he said nodding to them and sitting down on the rug next to Tasha, "Thanks for inviting me down for breakfast sorry I took so long to get down here, I went to find Lissa, but she wasnt in her room, so just give me a sec while I call her" "No problem, you just lucky that i made enough food" Tasha said smiling that stupid smile of hers.

"Yer your just lucky Rose doesnt know about it or else there would be no food for the rest of us to eat" Christian said looking all smug thinking i couldnt hear him, oh yer, your going down, with a broken noes ozera, oh great now i was mentally talking to myself as well, what was happening to me.

Just as Christian was reaching for his phone, I felt Lissa's emotions surge in panic, i felt no threat or danger around us, and she was right next to me so I simply looked at her curiously as to why she was panicking. She reached in to her own pocket and pulled out her phone as well, i looked at her oddly, why the hell was she sho...oh no. I felt it through the bond now, her phone was on, oh great and he was gonna ring her.

I quickly pulled her behind a large tree that would be great to climb, hmmm hey, there's an idea. I pointed to the tree and pushed her towards where would be easiest to climb from while I went to a more harder part to climb, she looked at me as if i had lost my mind, which is still a possibility at this stage, but other then that she climbed the tree silently. When we were almost at the top of a tree i climb over to where she was and we sat down on the branch. "What are we going to do he's about the cal me" she said panicking and looking over at Christian. "Ugh, chill its all good just give me your phone, k?" she nodded and gave me her phone, I was just about to turn it off and then smother the sound in my jacket but before I could do anything her phone started ringing, to the sound of always be my baby by Mariah Carey. _(sorry I'm listening to that song and well it suits CXL lol) _Well were doomed, the quickly hit the decline button hoping they would notice but, as always my luck wasn't with me.

All three of them, Tasha- the man stealer, Dimitri- my one true hot sexy beautiful love and soul mate and Sparky opps I mean Christian- Lissa's annoying boyfriend had all jumped up and were looking towards where we were in the tree, oh great Dimitri is going to kill me, just fabulous.

"Well were busted, lets go eat I'm starving" I said as I started jumping down the tree, Lissa laughed at me and did all similar funky move too, when Lissa and I were younger we would always climb tree's, it felt good to act like it was back in the days where it was just Lissa and I.

By now they were all under the tree, Christian help out his arms to Lissa and she jumped into them bridal style, just like she use to when we were little with her dad and brother, they would always reach out to me as well but being me I rolled my eyes and jump off in an awesome but dangerous way and only a few times did I hurt myself. "Roza are you coming down or are you going to live up there?" said the most beautiful voice in the world gorgeous. I simply laughed at him and said "Oh wow Comrade didn't know you would be the one making joke right now" I said sarcastically similing brightly down at him. Everyone laughed including her and that's when i remembered that she was still here, greaaaat. "Well as much as I like climbing, there's food down there so here I come"

I was only wearing a short night down that was if I must say so myself very sexy, and its just for Dimitri. When I left my room I chucked on a black bra to go with my matching black underwear and put on a cardigan that went down way past my knees unlike my nightgown that only stopped before my knees. I pulled off my cardigan and nightgown and dived off the tree and into the lake.

I heard laughing from everyone but Dimitri we i resurfaced for air, the water was pitch black and it was absolutelyfreezing, "Oh come on Dimika lighten up, I say we all go for a swim" Tasha said brightly smiling flirtatiously at Dimitri, i let out a small growl at her luckily no one heard. Dimitri let out a small huff but after looking at Lissa, Tasha and my puppy dog pleads he gave in.

Lissa had on sexy undergarments for Christian so when she took off her long sleeved shirt and shorts she blushed a deep crimson red that was easily noticeable with her pale skin, Christian grabbed her bridal style and ran at the water and jumped in with her in his arms. Tasha has on a very short shorts and a long sleeved shirt so she only took off her shirt, showing a red bra, which looked horrible on her might I add, she took a peek at Dimitri but he wasn't looking at her, so she down cast her eyes and did an awesome dive into the water. I briefly wondered what Dimitri was looking at but then I realized that I was out of the water enough for him to admire me in a bra. I smiled my man eater smile at him and motioned with my finger to come in the water as well, he shook his head at me and sighed knowing he would do that.

I dived back under the water, I was swimming not seeing anything but suddenly someone had gabbed me from behind, I screamed forgetting I was underwater momentarily, i flipped around in the person arms only to have their lips crushed to me and then have them pulling me up since I used up all of my air. Before we even reached the surface I knew who was holding tightly. When reached the surface we both took one look at each other and cracked up laughing, this is how it had been between us since after the cabin, more relaxed, we often came out here to be together normally in the night (vamp night) it was nice to be together in the sun, we had claimed the cabin as ours and had secret dates out here, rain hail or shine, its what I've always wanted with Dimitri.

Having a little fun are we, Lissa sent through the bond, now she was the one smiling like a chesha cat. I smiled back at her cheekily , we were still going to prank Tasha no matter what. She seemed to understand and rolled her eyes at me the she went back to swimming with fireboy. Dimitri shot me a look as if to say I know you up to something, I just grinned at him and he shook his head at me, oh well I'm Rose Hathaway evil and crazy is how I do, live with it.

Dimitri and I had been swimming around for only a few short moments when suddenly Tasha swam up to us, great what does she want, oh that reminds me, what was Dimitri doing with her in the middle of the night?

"Hey Dimika" She said smiling in adoring way at him then she quickly added"Rose" She seemed a little annoyed that I was here, oh well she will get over it, cause he is mine.

"Rose, why don't you go hang out with Lissa and Christian" She said in a fake voice, oh yer she so wanted to get rid of me, well its not that easy sweetheart. "Nah, they are most probably making out under the water somewhere" like me and Dimitri have done many of time. She frowned at me, knowing I was right and most probably trying to thinkg of anyother way to get rid of me.

She turned back to Dimitri and did the worst thing in the entire world that she could do...she... kissed Dimitri!

OH HELL NO!

* * *

**_This story is changing just so you know _**

**_It's not going to be how I thought _**

**_Oh well :)_**

**_Anywho this story could go from being in Vegas to being kidnapped to temporary breakups or people having kids or being queen or being assigned to somewhere halfway across the world, _**

**_And Tasha is going to be there the whole way making problems until well you'll have to find out, oh and if you have any idea's please lets me know, even if they are insane crazy idea's :D_**

**_Ttyl ChellaVampa Xoxoxo _**


	3. Well that wasnt expected

**Ok this Chapter sucks :D**

**But I will make up for it in the next Chapter**

**Enjoy (Even though its boring in this chap lol)**

* * *

Oh hell no!

She did not just kiss my man!

A sudden thought came to my head, hmmmm

Prank-wars have just began Natasha Ozera!

Lissa and Christian looked over just as she did this, they both new of Dimitri and my relationship, Lissa was glaring daggers at Tasha, and Christian had a murderous look on his face. I was mad at Dimitri for not pushing her away, but its not like he was kissing her, its like he was a stone and I can see how mad Tasha is getting, it was almost funny watching her get rejected, I said almost, the only thing thats not good about this minute is the fact thats its MY man she is kissing!

We were all just staring at her as she pulled away from Dimitri. "What's wrong Dimika, its not like your seeing anyone, loosen up and have some fun!" She said cheerily, but you could hear the annoyance in her voice slightly.

"Actually Tasha, I am" Dimitri said in an expressionless voice, much to my annoyance. Her expression was so funny though, that I couldnt help it, I cracked up laughing, but before anyone could here me, I ducked under the water, but I ran out of air so I came back up still laughing clutching my stomach, I didnt even realize that I had begun sinking cause I stopped keeping myself a float. But before I could go anyfurther under the water, I felt large strong arm wrap around my waist and pull me back up so from my below chest and up, i was out of the water, I was shivering so badly from being out of the water, my hot Russian god pulled me close to his chest to keep me warm and boy oh boy did it work.

"You, your umm I you What!" Tasha asked confusedly, but the realization of the position Dimitri and I were in dawned over her face, "What the hell!" She ranted "Your dating your STUDENT! Thats against the law!" her voice then became smug "And your both going to be gaurdian so its not like your gonna see each other that much anyway" Hahahahaha Like thats going to keep us apart! I mentally laughed at her, I seriously pitty her at the moment. We'll were in love, so whatever! Sucker! Literally!

"Aunt Tasha, let it go, there together, they have been for ages" Christian said as Lissa and him swam over the us, we were now in a triangle sorta thing, It was Dimitril holding me oppostie of Tasha and Liss next to me and Dimitri and Cristian inbetween Lissa and Tasha. "I..What? Even since I asked... Oh my gosh thats why you didnt take up my offer, cause of her!" She all but shrieked. "Omg my ears, my poor poor ears, you dont have to be so loud!" I said annoyed, and a bit over dramatic, ok alot over dramatic.

"Ok, well sorry I guess the jealous side of me just got the better of me" She said, by the way she said I could tell that she was being completely honest! Wow thats a shocker. Ok now its my turn to say I..What? Hahaha, but seriously, she's giving up easily. "Its fine I guess since, one day we'll practically be inlaws" I said smirking at the thought, She smiled at me and suggested that we go eat.

We get out of the water and Tasha got us some towel and we all dried off and chucked our clothes back on and sat down on the picnik blanket that they had set up from before, I was sitting on Dimitri's lap asking him what he was doing at Tasha's in the middle of the night. "Oh Roza Roza Roza, life would be so boring without you" He said in an experated voice but i could hear the smile in his voice then he continued in a happy voice "Oh and to answer your question...I was helping her get her stuff together then I was going to eat breakfast, with everyone thats here now, we were going to invite you all, then me and you off to practice"

We turned back to everyone else and continued on, in a light conversation until Tasha asked the most weirest question in the world.

"Hey, do any of you know if Adrian Ivashkov is single?"

* * *

**I know a bit boring nothing to what you expected but well you'll see in vegas, oops I mean in the next chappy**

**I'm odd**

**Anywhoo, sorryy I havent UD my other story I wanna get this one out of the way, it's only gonna have 2 or more so chappys **

**Ily**

**ChellaVampa**


	4. What on earth are you guys on Seriously!

"Hey do any of you know if Adrian Ivashkov is single" Tasha asked

I spit out the orange juice that I had just been drinking. WHAT THE HELL! Was she serious or was I in a Alternative Universe! With that question, we all went silent. After a few seconds of silence, the conversation took a big turn away from the topic, thankfully, but it was still in my head.

After breakfast, the day continued on normally, until the afternoon that is. After practice I took off on a sprint to Adrians room, and just barged in only to be blinded by the sight I saw.

It. Was. Adrian. And. Tasha. Making. Out. On. Adrians. Bed! Ewwwwwwww (No seriously ew lol)

As soon as I came in the room they broke apart, thank goodness "Sorry to break up your little make-out session but I really need to ask Adrian a huge favor" I said, looking pointedly at Adrian. "Yer sure why not" Adrian answered acting as if being caught in that position didn't faze him at all, while Tasha had straightened up, nodded at me and blew Adrian a kiss and walked out the door.

I jumped over to Adrian and sat next to him on the bed cross legged. "Ok well Firstly, you have awesome hair..."I said just to make sure he did what I asked "And you have awesome compulsion! So I need you to get us to Vegas...us as in you, Dimitri, Lissa, Fireboy, Eddie, Tasha and me" He looked at me like I lost my mind but then shrugged with a stupid grin on his face "Yer sure Lil Dhampir, This is gonna be one crazy weekend though"

"Yes, yes it is" I said smiling evil at what I had planned for our Wild Weekend, "Get it down by the end of the day, so we can leave Tomorrow Morning, Saturday and come back Sunday night" I added before walking out and running off to my Hot Russian God.

When I got to Dimitri's room, it was unlocked so I just walked right on in, Dimitri was on his bed reading one of his infamous western cowboy books, I laughed at him and he looked up shocked, until he realized it was me "Bad guardian skills comrade, your meant to be ready to take on an army now that I'm here, you know how I attract bad-luck" He smiled at me and still holding the book in one hand opened the other in a wide gesture for me to come over to him and hug my hot Russian.

I turned to the door, shutting it and locking it before walking over to Dimitri's closest and getting out some of my pjs that I leave here, so I can stay the night, I also leave clothes for the next day. After I put my pjs on ni jumped into Dimitri's arm snuggling up to him as he pulled the blanket over us and putting his arms around me so I'm secure to him but he can still read. It didnt take long for me to fall asleep and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

_**NEXT DAY**_

We were all getting onto the private jet that Adrian scored us, so that we can go to Vegas, we were going to stay at Vegas until Monday morning. Stan, Alberta, My mother, Dimitri and a few other Guardians were all coming alone with Lissa, Mia, Eddie, Christian, Adrian, Tasha and myself.

Once I got onto the plane as I was the last person I looked around to see the people who were sitting next to each other there was Eddie and Mia, Christian and Lissa, Adrian and Tasha and Dimitri by himself. YES! I skipped over to him with a big smile on my face, he looked up from his western cowboy book that he had just been reading and opened his arms to me , I sat in my seet and leaned into him while he put his arms around me and rested his cheek on my head.

"You know comrade, This weekend is gonna be like never before" I said sickly sweet to him before trying to fall asleep avoiding the headaches that would have come. Before I was fully asleep I heard Dimitri's beautiful laugh, the last sound I heard before the darkness of sleep took ahold of me.

**After The plane landed and they are all at the hotel**

"Ok so were all settled in right? Good cause I cant wait to have some fun come on lets go" I said, we were all sitting in Lissa, Mia and my room, Christian, Eddie and Adrian were sharing a room, My mother Alberta and Tasha were sharing a room and there were two more rooms with the guardians in them, poor Dimitri had a room with Stan and this other weird Guardian.

We all walked downstairs to were the DJ was, about an hour later, Lissa, Mia, Adrian and Tasha were totally drunk, I had a few drinks and was a bit tipsy but i still new my own name unlike Mia who looks confused when people call her Mia, she says her name is Bob. Its hilarious. I was standing with Dimitri, Tasha and Adrian. "OMGOMGOMG Adrian! We should like totally go do something to tie us together we could get string or something OR! WE COULD GET GLUEEEEE! OMG NO freakin way!" Tasha was screaming at Adrian, ok no offense BUT WHAT THE HELL! I looked at Dimitri as if to say get me out of here. "Good IdeaTasha Bombasha Toonasha Kolasha MY TEEE-ASHA!" Adrian screams in a girly voice which I crack up laughing at , while Dimitri is trying to keep a straight face.

"Basha Nozera will you marry me"Adrian slurrs and he trys to get on one knee instead he falls and land on both knees. "YESHHHHH Arian Lashkov" Ok what on earth are they that far gone? Dimitri grabed my hand just as they went off in another weird conversation.

"Where are we going comrade?" I asked as he dragged me along with him to an abandoned part of the hotel, "Shh Roza, were almost there" He said as he dragged me into an abanded room. I looked at him shocked "They gave me the night off and I plan to spend it with you if you dont mind?" He asked looking at me with those gorgeous brown eyes that I could drown in. Before I could even nod my head his lips where on mine, the rest of our clothes came off and we spent the rest of the night together in the little abanded room.(I do not do lemons, hello I'm only 13 so yer lol)

**Next Day TashaPOV**

I woke up with the worst headache of all time, I went to get up when I realized I couldn't because someones arms were around my waist. Oh my gosh what did I do, ok dont panic whats the last thing I remember? Ummm I came here to win Dimka's heart over then I find out Rose is with him, so I tried to make him jealous by going with Adrian and then I really started liking Adrian then we all came to Vegas and went downstairs to party, i had alot of drinks and that all I remember, OMG WHAT DID I DO! I looked down to the person who was holding me in their arms, I smoothered my scream with my hands over my mouth, laying down beside me was Adrian Ivaskov! What the hell! I realized we were both naked! Oh no. We were in his room, luckily the rooms were all shut off, so technically he had his own bedroom. I unwraped his arms from around me and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

Once I was out of the shower I realized I had nothing to wear so I went to his suitcase and pulled out one of Adrians shirts and long stylish trackpants, I chucked my undergarnments on before putting his clothes on over top. I went out and realized that no one was in the hotel room at all. I went over and ordered room service so I could have some breakfast. Half an hour later the food came and so did adrian.

He only had boxers on, and he looked H-O-T!

"Ummm Ok I dont remember anything from last night at all!" He said running a hand through his hair and coming to sit on the lounge next to me.

**Same Day RosePOV**

I woke up feeling like the happiest girl in the world, I had spent the night with Dimitri in an adandond room and after that we went and danced together and partyed and then he walked me to my room before going off to his room, we got back in our rooms around 4am for humans, it was 11am now, and I was wide awake thinking about Dimitri.

I went and had a shower, getting ready before chucking on some black short shorts, black singlet and a button up shirt, but i left the shirt undone and tied it up around mind stomache.

An hour later we were all seated in the living room of mine and Lissa's room. Me on Dimitri's lap, since everyone here knew about our relationship, Lissa on christians lap, Tasha and Adrian sitting next to each other and everyone else spread around the room. We were watching a video that a guardian filmed of Tasha and Adrian last night, It was there so called wedding.

**Start of the Movie**

"Lord Lashovivashkova, Do you take this woman to be you wife and keep her till you had enough" The drunk fake priest asked Adrian Ivaskov, "I think I should say YES right" The drunken Adrian asked, Natasha Ozera who was also drunk nodded "In that case I LOVE YOU VODKA oh and yer sure I do" Adrian said slurring his words and wobbling on his legs swaying a bit from side to side, "And do you Lady Tanzarozerana Take this man to be your husband?" The preist asked turning and checking out Natasha while asking this question. "OMG IM GETTING MARRIED YES I DO OMG LOOK A FUNNY MAN!" Natasha said laughing and looking outside a window where a Guardian was staring at the couple with wide eyes and a video camera in his hands.

"By the little power I have vested in this bit of paper I now pronounce you GUY AND GIRL WHO ARE MARRIED! Now pay me" The priest said, eyeing Adrians wallet in his pocket, "Suuuuurrre Mannnnn" Adrian slurred getting out his wallet and handing over $1,000,000. "Oh and you may kiss the bride" He said before running off screaming he is rich. Adrian Grabbed Natasha bridal style and trying to run back to the limo before accidentally dropping her "OOOOOPS IM SOORY ASHANTA OPPS I MEANT TASHA!" He said before crying like a little girl. "DONT WORRY! I'm fine Let go get more DRUNNK! AND party and stuff" Natasha said as they got up and ran and go into the limo. _(Yes this is werid thank you very much, lol)_

**End of the Movie**

By the end of the movie everyone, even the guardians, were laughing so hard that they had tears in there eyes or were clutching there stomache. It was the funniest thing I have ever seen in my life. Alberta told us that we were going to have to start packing our things soon as we were going to be leaving in 3hours. "OMG! What were you guys taking!" I said laughing so hard I barely got the words out, both Tasha and Adrian were as red as a tomato, it was so funny!

"Come on Roza, leave them alone" Dimitri said trying not to laugh as well, which made me laugh even more.

After everyone was back in there own rooms, or out doing there own thing me and Dimitri went out to explore vegas and maybe gammble a bit hehe.

**2 Weeks Later**

I had just found out huge news, news that I would have to tell everyone eventually but first I had to tell Dimitri, I was running at top speed to his room, I was finally at his room, it only took me three minutes but it might as well have been a life time, I thought as I banged as hard as I could on his door, it was early in the morning as in 3am but that didnt matter this was important. Dimitri opened the door with alert eyes like he was ready for an attack but when he saw it was me his eyes turned soft and he stepped aside for me to come in.

I walked in and sat on his bed, as he shut the door and came to kneel in front of me, he knew something was up and now I had to tell him.

"Dimitri...I'm pregnant"

* * *

**Yer this is the gayest thing I have ever written :D **

**But thats ok cause 1 more chapter and this story is over**

**And then I swear I'm not a strigoi and Both Guardians have my full attention (Finally)**

**Anywhoo I really would love criticism :) I hate writting but I love to know if ppl hate it (I dont fully like it myself hehe)**

**Soooooooooooo...Please send in reviews nice or bad but not to bad :D**


End file.
